


Use Me

by MorningGlory2, TeamDamon



Series: Burn Up in Your Atmosphere [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Bearded Chris Evans, Dirty Talk, Drunken hotel sex, Evanstan - Freeform, Help I've fallen into Evanstan hell and I can't get up, Like a lot of dirty talk, M/M, Sebastian has his long Bucky hair, because reasons, maybe some feels if you read between the lines, not a whole lot of plot going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/pseuds/TeamDamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the first time that this has happened, and it's not gonna be the last either. Regardless of how long it does or doesn't last, they're sure as hell gonna enjoy it while they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> I thoroughly blame this on Chris, Sebastian, and the glasses of Chardonnay I drank before diving into this story. Right now it's a oneshot, but I'm very open to suggestions for sequels :D leave me a comment and let me know what you guys think! :D

"I'm not drunk, you're drunk."

"You're obviously drunk. If you weren't, you wouldn't be hanging on me like this."

"... Sure about that?"

And just like that, with that one teasing little question, Chris knew exactly where this particular night was headed. If he was being honest, he'd had his suspicions for the last hour or so, but that was the defining moment that confirmed what all those little clues had been pointing to.

They were doing this again. And he would never ever admit how relieved and excited he was to know this for sure.

They were in a hotel elevator, just the two of them, and they were both not just drunk but _ragingly_ , uncontrollably drunk. Things happened when they both got this drunk together and ended up alone, and if there was one thing Chris was starting to suspect, it was that Sebastian was doing this on purpose.

Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. It didn't really matter, and he was too drunk himself to even pretend to care. But who could blame him, considering the fact that he had a very attractive, very affectionate, very drunk Romanian man literally hanging on to him at the moment. He'd bet at least half the money in his rather considerable bank account that virtually nobody could resist the man when he got like this.

Still, as the elevator took them up, Chris chuckled and tried to brush the other man off, but that was hard to do considering how Chris was also holding him upright so he wouldn't stumble. They'd crashed into the elevator like this, both of them very drunk and unstable, and the fact that Chris had ended up half-pinned against the wall was really neither here nor there. That happened sometimes, or so he told himself.

But then Sebastian had to start running his mouth, and out of everything the man possessed, it was always his mouth that got him into the most trouble. In more ways than one.

"You smell good," he groaned, not bothering to peel himself off of the taller man as they ascended the hotel floors, his nose dangerously close to Chris' pulse point in his neck as he inhaled more deeply than was drunkenly excusable. " _Fuck_..."

Chris sighed and closed his eyes, muttering, "You're not just drunk. You're wasted, man."

All Sebastian did, however, was curl himself even more around Chris and whine against his throat in a way that Chris enjoyed entirely too much. "No I'm not. Not even slurring my words or anything. Look," he said, straightening up and opening his blue eyes to look into the even bluer ones of his friend. "See? Still here." Then he reached up one hand and used his fingers to scratch at the full, rather glorious beard on Chris' face as he grinned almost goofily, "I've been dying to touch this thing all fucking night."

"You made that pretty obvious," Chris replied, reaching up and taking the other man's hand and pulling it away. "A little too obvious."

Sebastian pouted, legitimately pouted, and that was just... unfair. "No I didn't."

Chris raised an eyebrow as they neared the floor that their hotel rooms sat on. "So when you danced with that girl and stared at me the whole time, that was just, what... an accident?"

He blushed and smiled, looking equal parts delighted and embarrassed. "Didn't think you noticed that. Must have been watching me too."

... _Well, shit_. Chris narrowed his eyes and tried to recover with, "People are gonna start talking if you keep this up."

"Like I give a fuck," Sebastian replied, leaning in and nuzzling against Chris' jaw, clearly for the sake of the beard. "God, I love this thing."

Letting his head fall back, Chris groaned lowly, "Keep this up and you know exactly what's gonna happen."

Sebastian smiled and shifted upwards, breath ghosting over Chris' cheek and then his lips as he opened his eyes and murmured, "Yeah, that's kinda the whole fuckin' point of me throwing myself at you like this."

Chris opened his eyes just in time to see Sebastian close his and lean in close. Then their lips met in a soft, lingering, deceptively sweet kiss that was over almost as soon as it began. At the loss of contact, Chris opened his eyes again and found Sebastian staring at him with dark, hooded eyes and a knowing little grin on his unfairly pretty lips.

"If you don't want this, that's fine," he said, voice smooth and rough at the same time, beyond Chris' comprehension. "We'll get off this elevator and go to our rooms, no hard feelings. I'll go to bed and make a mess on myself thinking about you," he gave a little push of his hips as if Chris didn't understand those very obvious words, "and tomorrow we'll act like nothing happened, like always."

In his head, Chris was cursing like the most godforsaken sailor in the history of mankind. But on the outside, he maintained his cool - sort of - and asked huskily, "What's my other option?"

"Your other option," Sebastian grinned and huffed out an almost inaudible chuckle, "is to take me back to my room and do whatever the fuck you want with me. Shove me down on my knees, fuck my face until you come down my throat, tie me up and just _use me_ \- I don't fucking care as long I get to do it instead of just think about it."

It was moments like those where Chris realized exactly who had all the power in this... whatever the hell this was between them. He liked to pretend that he was the dominant one - that always came natural no matter who he was with - but all the other man had to do was pout or grin and say something as filthy as what he just had, and Chris was hopeless. He'd act like he was the one in control because they both preferred it like that, but the dirty little secret was that true control laid in the act of submission. He'd never fully realized it until possibly that exact moment in time, when he felt his slight hesitation and barely-there reservations crumble into nothingness.

It was strange, the realization that he'd gladly be Sebastian's slave while simultaneously planning on controlling every last thing they did over the next hour or so. But he'd deal with that the next day, when his brain was functioning again and he was capable of actually thinking.

The elevator finally came to a stop and Sebastian stepped away from him, just in case anyone happened to be getting on once the doors opened. If Chris' mind hadn't already been made up, it was the moment that there was space between them again. They stood there, eyes on each other, both waiting until Chris blinked and said, "Where's your room?"

The way that Sebastian then smiled was somehow bashful, adorable and filthy all at the same time. "This way," he muttered before turning and heading out of the elevator, and with a careful look both ways down the thankfully empty hallway, Chris followed him.

And to think that only a matter of hours earlier, they had both been greeting fans and smiling for the cameras on a crowded red carpet, going through the motions that they were both very much used to by now and not expecting the night to end anything like this. But then there had been the after-party following the premiere and the lure of free top-shelf alcohol, and well... shit happens, right?

That's what he'd been telling himself ever since the first time this had happened, which was about a year prior. It didn't happen exactly frequently but it happened enough that it was no longer surprising when it did. What was surprising was how willing Sebastian was to play with fire and risk someone noticing.

Chris doubted the poor girl Seb had been dancing with earlier had been aware that she was being used for little more than bait. Then again, maybe he was wrong and she had been in on the whole thing, but in a way that idea almost made it worse, somehow. Either way, watching Sebastian's hands move on the girl's hips and his lips graze her neck as he stared almost obscenely at Chris had been incredibly effective, and paired with his whole performance on the elevator... here they went again.

It was all Sebastian's fault. It was always his fault. Chris would swear this until his dying day.

And now here they were, Chris acting as lookout while Sebastian fumbled with his room key and tried to get his door open. He tried a few times and failed miserably, and Chris nearly groaned when he began giggling at his failure to unlock the door.

Chris snatched the key card out of his hand and shoved it into the slot, turning the door handle and pushing it open. Sebastian stumbled inside first, still fucking giggling, and Chris was close behind and kicking the door shut behind him.

The room was pitch black and he was reaching for a light switch or a lamp or anything before there was suddenly furious, hungry lips on his and very insistent hands in his hair. He abandoned his search for a light and instead let his own hands settle on hips that he almost instantly pulled against his own, roughly kissing him back as he felt just how excited Sebastian was to be there, doing this with him. Chris, unable to help himself, groaned into their kiss, and Sebastian chuckled in what was either glee or self-satisfaction or both.

But as good as it all felt, Chris _really_ needed a light on. Half the fun of what they were about to do was watching it all play out on Sebastian's face and on his body, which, by the way, _was fucking huge_ these days, and yeah, the light needed to get on _right fucking now_.

"Light," Chris muttered between kisses, tasting the whiskey on the other man's tongue and feeling it go to his head. Sebastian groaned his agreement and began steering Chris backwards by the lapels of his suit jacket, but he unfortunately pushed them both into the nearest lamp and sent it crashing to it's loud and premature death.

They broke apart, Chris cursing and Sebastian laughing, and Chris began to dig in his own pockets for his phone as the other man latched his lips to his neck and began pushing his jacket off. Chris let him drop it to the floor as he fumbled with his phone, flicking on the light right when Sebastian successfully found the most sensitive spot on his neck and among that of his entire body, laying an open-mouthed kiss to it before he nipped just the right amount of harshly at it and made Chris moan and drop his phone to the floor like an idiot.

He could feel Sebastian grin against him. "Like that?"

"I'd like it even more if I could see you," Chris replied, forgetting about his phone and leaving it on the floor as he pushed them forward, walking them across the room where he was sure another light had to be. He was right, but along the way, they kissed furiously enough to stumble over each other's feet and break another lamp and a vase of decorative flowers before he finally, finally, had Sebastian pinned to a wall and a light on over their heads.

By the time the light flooded his eyes and he could finally see, Sebastian was laughing again and biting his lower lip, and once again, Chris just knew that he was doing this on purpose. Everything, all of it, every little quirk and habit that he had - he had to know what it did to Chris. He just had to.

Or maybe he didn't. Maybe he was oblivious and just accidentally the most hottest fucking thing in the world, and _dammit_ Chris was drunker than he thought he was if _that's_ what he was thinking.

Whatever.

"Something funny?" Chris asked, voice coming out lower than he intended, and Sebastian shook his head but continued to smile.

"Nope," he shook his head, shrugging out of the jacket that Chris was forcing a bit roughly down his shoulders. They were both highly overdressed, at least for what they were about to do, but it wasn't the first time they'd had to rip annoying layers off of each other. It was almost a familiar thing at this point, but neither of them chose to think too much on that.

"Take your fucking hair down," Chris ordered as he worked on getting Sebastian's shirt off, and as soon as the command reached the other man's ears, he was reaching up to comply and almost ripping out his own hair in the process.

"Bossy," Sebastian teased as his shoulder-skimming hair tumbled down and he let the hair tie fall to the floor somewhere near their feet. He gave it a slight shake with his head, very necessary after having it back for so long, and that was also when Chris had finally wrestled his shirt off of his arms and to the floor. Chris spent his next few slightly labored breaths taking in the sight that he'd just uncovered, and he had no shame whatsoever in doing this.

In his defense, they hadn't gotten to do this since Sebastian had admittedly "gone overboard" in beefing up for their latest movie together. They simply hadn't had the time or chance, but now that they had both, Chris got to fully appreciate all those months of early mornings and very bland, unenjoyable meals that Sebastian had endured to get to where he was.

Then there was also the hair, and that was no small thing. It was a mess around his face, haphazard and rumpled in the best way, and Chris took his time in letting his eyes drift up and down until he'd had his fill.

Sebastian, of course, just had to grin and remark, "You just gonna stare at me, or -"

Chris' eyes flashed up to his before he shut him up with a searing kiss. Sebastian was all too happy to shut up, fingers again tangling in Chris' increasingly mussed hair and holding him closer as Chris did things with his tongue that made him groan and use his free arm to wrap around Chris' waist and pull him closer, needing whatever friction he could possibly get. They never rushed these things, even when they probably should have, so he knew he was in for quite the night and quite the wait to get what he needed. Patience had never been his strong suit, but he loved the frustration more than he'd ever admit.

Eventually Chris trailed his hot, liquor-tinged kissed to Sebastian's neck, and the scratch of his beard and the way that it tingled pleasantly against his skin before starting to actually hurt a little made Sebastian's head spin. He'd never felt anything like it, and it was all he could do to drop his head back and moan a little more loudly than he'd meant to, holding Chris' head close and curling his fingers tightly into his hair.

It was noises like that one that Chris was fairly sure he'd do anything to hear, and that was another thought that he instantly let go so he could focus on better things. Better things like getting his own shirt off, which he did with little trouble despite his slightly shaky fingers, and then after leaving Sebastian's neck a pale red from his teeth and beard, he raised his head and kissed the other man's hungry mouth once again.

They could go on like this forever, and they both knew it. The skin to skin heat now simmering and heightening everything coupled with the things their mouths were doing to each other made the frustrating lack of contact elsewhere even more exquisitely painful, but the thing was, Chris loved this part. He loved letting it build and build until it overwhelmed them, but Sebastian was far too impatient for that, and he could never hold out for long.

And that was why Chris wasn't surprised when Sebastian broke away to whine and slip his hand between them, palm skimming purposefully over Chris through his pants before his fingers moved up to his belt.

"C'mon," Sebastian murmured, peppering kisses along Chris' jaw as he tinkered with his belt. "It's been so long. Don't make me wait."

And there it was again, the unfair advantage that Chris was painfully aware of. Letting him play, Chris tucked Seb's hair behind his ear and asked, "Wait for what?"

"Honestly," Sebastian murmured, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Chris' throat and then the center of his collarbone, getting the belt free and making quick work of shoving Chris' pants out of the way, "I just wanna get you in my mouth."

He then turned them, shoving Chris against the wall and slowly dropping on his knees in front of him, kissing and teasing his way down along the entire way. Once he was fully on his knees and inches from what he wanted, he looked up with eyes that managed to be both innocent and absolutely devilish at the same time and asked softly, "Can I?"

 _Fucking hell._ Barely holding himself together, Chris reached down and grabbed Sebastian by his hair - something Sebastian loved - and murmured, "You want it?"

"Yeah, I want it," Sebastian replied lowly, eyes leaving Chris' only so he could watch as Chris gripped himself, slowly stroking a few times and putting on a little bit of a show for him. It made him ache even more, biting his lip and then looking back up at Chris with wide, wanting eyes.

"Maybe I shouldn't let you have it," Chris mused, continuing to languidly work himself. "Maybe I should punish you for what you did tonight. Staring at me like that, trying to start rumors we don't need."

"So punish me," Sebastian all but begged. "Make it hurt."

Chris' lips quirked up in amusement. "You like it when I do that."

Sebastian then nearly made him lose it right then and there, leaning forward and closing his eyes as he licked a hot, long line along his length as his own hand still gripped it. Then he reopened his eyes and repeated, " _Make it hurt. Please_."

... _Fuck_. As if there was any way to argue with or deny _that_.

Chris responded gripping the back of Sebastian's hair tighter and yanking it back, Seb's mouth opening instinctively and welcoming what next touched his lips. He took the other man in eagerly, not too slowly and not too fast, entirely too good at this for a guy who still claimed to be straight when he was sober, but Chris didn't care about any of that. He focused on staying on his feet and keeping his head from spinning out of control as he guided Seb's head, pushing it back and forth and gasping softly at the warmth and the perfection of the sensations racing through his nerves.

For a little while, it was slow and easy and perfect. But Chris had to make good on his promise to make it hurt, so after a few minutes, that was exactly what he did.

And as they both then found out, Sebastian really _did_ have a thing for getting his face fucked. Once Chris had enough of the slow, sweet teasing that Sebastian was so good at, he took control and started thrusting his hips in time with the bruising rhythm that he had created. He moved faster, deeper, bringing himself to the edge and nearly coming apart at the seams when he looked down at the sinful sight that his friend was providing. Not only was Sebastian more than willing to do anything to make Chris happy in his current position, but he seemed to love it. He moaned and enjoyed every last bit of it, of being used and having his mouth taken for all that it was worth, and when Chris pulled away to save himself from an early finish, Sebastian actually whined in disappointment.

He was going to be the death of Chris, one way or another.

When Sebastian tried to lean forward and take Chris in his mouth again, Chris tugged him up by his hair and pulled him to his feet instead, kissing him and walking him towards the bed now that his patience had run all but out.

"Why'd you stop?" Sebastian asked between kisses, eyes opening when the backs of his legs hit the bed. Chris pushed him forward, making him fall on the mattress and bounce as he took care of the rest of their clothes.

"'Cause I'm not done with you yet," Chris explained as he dropped Sebastian's pants to the floor on top of his own. Then, as he crawled on the bed on top of Sebastian, there came a moment that he had come to love above almost all the others when it came to these nights they spent together. It was the way that Sebastian stared at him and tensed in anticipation, blue eyes raking over Chris' form as his hands closed in fists over the sheets and his legs fell open in an open invitation. Sebastian always managed to look surprised that it ever progressed this far, both of them naked and a breath apart, even though this was usually where they ended up on nights where their lips would meet.

Chris settled on top of Sebastian and crashed his lips down on the other man's, wondering why the hell they hadn't done this sooner. Behind all the alcohol and lust clouding his brain, he knew what the reason was - that Seb was only fairly recently single again - and while he pretended otherwise, he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't rather selfishly happy that they finally got to do this again.

But again, who could blame him?

Sebastian groaned loudly and clutched at the slightly larger, longer body above him, hands grasping at Chris' impressive back muscles and his hips rocking up in search of friction as their mouths clashed in a a lust-fueled duel for dominance. Still, it was always Sebastian who lost his patience first and pulled away gasping, and this time was no exception.

"Fuck," he groaned through gritted teeth, eyes shut and head thrown back as Chris ground down against him in all the right ways and sucked what were sure to be obvious marks on the side of his neck. Sebastian, loose and shameless, rocked up and grasped at Chris to pull him down even closer. Chris knew how to do this just right, how to angle them both and roll his hips to make it good, and he knew because they'd done this before.

They both remembered it like it was yesterday, in another hotel on the other side of the country, upside down on the bed with their feet up by the pillows as they'd moved against each other. Their foreheads had been pressed together, eyes closed most of the time and bodies slick with sweat as they had reached surprisingly slow, sweet, and messy ends, and that had been the time that hooked them both. Sebastian's last relationship had soon followed and Chris was far some celibate, but they held a special place in each other's heads that were tough to define.

It made it all the more easy to get lost in each other, kissing and touching and languidly rocking and enjoying the friction as they moved and recaptured the heat of that last time, but they both knew that it wasn't gonna be enough this time. Maybe it was the alcohol or the stress they'd both been under or maybe just the sheer, primal need between them, but whatever it was, this time they knew they'd need a little bit more to walk away satisfied.

Chris let Sebastian turn them over, putting his muscles to good use as he overpowered Chris and nearly made them tumble off the bed in the process. They both laughed, kiss breaking as Sebastian opened his eyes and looked down at Chris with amusement and lust in his eyes as he took over their movements, rocking and grinding and slowing everything down as he bit his lip and ran his hands over the tattoos that littered the other man's body.

"So fuckin' hot," Sebastian murmured before dropping his head and tracing his tongue over the inked words on Chris' collarbone. Then he peeked up at Chris and said, "Let's not ever wait this long again, okay?"

"Wasn't my fault," Chris breathed, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back as Sebastian continued to lave his tongue over all the traces of ink that he could find. Fingers tangling again in Sebastian's long, now-wrecked hair, he added, "You were taken."

Sebastian groaned and brought his lips back to Chris' neck as he admitted, "Still thought about you. Dreamed about you couple times, too."

 _That_ made Chris' eyes fly open in surprise. Sebastian just smiled that falsely little shy smile of his and reached down between them, giving them both a hand and biting his lip at the added friction. "Yeah?"

"What do you expect?" Sebastian asked gruffly, stroking them both and groaning roughly in his throat. "I ain't ever gonna get sick of this. It's too fuckin' good."

And there was Sebastian's mouth getting him into trouble again. Chris didn't care though, deciding that he was rather grateful for the drunken confession and answering by bringing the other man down for a kiss that surpassed all their previous ones in its need and sheer passion. After he'd kissed Seb breathless, he forced their lips apart and asked roughly, "What's too fuckin' good?"

Sebastian blushed again, and Chris decided he'd never get sick of that. "Everything," he replied, rocking down harder and moving his hand faster. "Fucking everything about you. Your voice, your hands, your body... your cock, 'specially when it's in my mouth."

Chris nearly came right then, but after a full-body twitch and a groan, he controlled himself and held back. "Yeah, baby?"

He hadn't used that term before, but Sebastian apparently loved it. He smiled brightly enough to light the room and replied, "Fuck yeah."

Chris decided he needed to be closer then, so he sat up and shifted their positions so that Sebastian was sitting mostly in his lap and their hands were on each other, sparing Seb from having to do all the work and allowing them to be face to face and chest to chest as they touched each other.

One hand in Sebastian's hair and the other working him up and down in his fist, Chris breathed against Seb's lips and couldn't help but let his next words come tumbling from his mouth.

"You're a dirty fuckin' whore for me, aren't you?" Chris asked, voice as rough as he'd ever heard it, and Sebastian furrowed his brows and moaned shamelessly in response.

"Think so," Sebastian replied, both of their hands working each other, lips just an inch apart and everything else pressed beautifully together. "Can't blame me. Look at you," he licked his lips, dragging hooded eyes up and down his specimen of a friend. "Who wouldn't wanna be your whore?"

Chris growled and kissed him again, free hand giving Sebastian's hair a rough pull in the process. Seb moaned like Chris knew he would, thrusting into his hand and kissing back a little sloppily as it all started to go to his head. Chris always knew when he was close 'cause he'd start to whine barely audibly, low in his throat, and he movements became governed by his need rather than skill or self-control, and in a lot of ways, that was the best part of it all - watching him lose his mind and knowing exactly who had made him do it.

Sebastian cursed as Chris' hand moved faster, letting go of Chris to move his hands into his hair instead and kiss the life out of him while he fucked Chris' hand, still on his lap. They stayed like that until Sebastian broke away with another whine, eyes screwed shut and chest heaving with deep breaths, and Chris brought his lips to his ear as he lowly commanded, "C'mon, baby. Come for me, Seb."

Those words setting him off, Sebastian tensed up and then let go with a deep moan so loud that Chris was sure people on the next floor up heard him. He didn't care, the sight and the sound and the feel of Sebastian's release such a thing of beauty that he'd pay any price to see it and be the cause of it. And he meant that.

Sebastian hung his head on Chris' shoulder when it was over, breathing hard and slumping with satisfaction as Chris grinned and drew his hand away, leaving all the evidence on the sheets around them. He kissed Sebastian's forehead sweetly, then his cheek, and then finally his nose, and that made Sebastian giggle and raise his head.

They shared a quiet moment then, staring at each other and then kissing slowly and lazily until reality caught up with Sebastian. With some difficulty, he managed to tear his lips away and then grin at Chris before shoving him down on his back, then pressing his lips to Chris' impressive abs and kissing a very pointed line down.

Chris was nearly done for the minute he was back in Sebastian's mouth, almost hitting the back of his throat on that first stroke. He groaned and closed his eyes, unaware of the way that Sebastian kept his open and watched Chris writhe and squirm with building pleasure as he licked and sucked around him.

Chris had no idea how he was so _fucking_ good at this, but a part of him hoped that Sebastian had only practiced on him and him alone. He didn't want to share that pretty mouth with anyone, which was something else he chose to save for later to think about, and then when Sebastian moaned and took him all the way in, Chris let out an almost shocked moan and found himself on the edge instantly.

He was cursing and saying things that made no sense as he teetered on the brink, things like _fuck you're the fuckin' best_ and _dammit baby don't stop_ and other things he'd pretend he didn't say in the morning, but then it didn't matter because light was bursting behind his eyes and his entire body came alive with a pulsing, overwhelming pleasure. Spilling in Sebastian's willing and even eager mouth, Chris moaned like the whore he'd claimed Seb was and fell into a state of bliss that he didn't budge from for what felt like ages.

Sebastian, as Chris laid there sunken into the bed and breathing like he'd narrowly escaped death, grinned as he gently released the other man from his mouth and cleaned him up with his tongue. He was rather thorough, Chris cracking an eye open to watch as Seb also sucked down every last drop, the last of which had been on the corner of his mouth until his tongue darted out and licked it away. Then their eyes met, and Sebastian blushed as they both shared exhausted, careless grins.

Chris sighed deeply as Sebastian crawled up and laid next to him, close but not close enough to cuddle or even touch him at all. He laid on his side facing Chris, and Chris turned his head to eye his very self-satisfied friend as they laid there in the surprisingly comfortable aftermath.

"You really _do_ like that," Chris noted, voice low and heavy with both exhaustion and post-orgasm bliss. He reached up a finger and trailed it along Sebastian's lips, and Sebastian grinned and kissed his fingertip in reply.

"You taste good," Sebastian casually replied, as if he was talking about the weather or an actual meal. "Surprised me the first time, honestly."

Chris gently quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah... well, everything surprised me, so..."

Sebastian smiled and didn't bother to brush away a lock of hair that fell into in his right eye, ignoring it as he remarked, "Actually, wanna know what's surprised me the most about all this?"

Chris smiled with sleepy amusement. "Enlighten me."

"... How _not_ surprising it is."

Chris' first instinct was to argue with his fried on that point, but... well, maybe Seb was on to something. Maybe the most shocking thing about their covert, casual and intermittent relationship was how weirdly not shocking it felt whenever they ended up like this, lying next to each other naked and on the verge of a ten hour coma.

By the time Chris thought of something to reply with, he glanced over to find Sebastian's eyes closed and lips parted, already well on his way to sleep. Chris smiled and rolled his eyes, leaning up far enough to grab at the sheets and untangle them enough to pull them up and over them both. Once that was settled and they were both covered, Chris turned on his side facing away from his friend and closed his eyes, ready for sleep to take him next.

But then a random thought popped into his head. "Hey, Seb?"

An almost inhuman and horribly sleepy groan was Sebastian's answer.

"... Don't wear my shirt out of here tomorrow. You always do that. Internet's starting to notice."

"Yeah, I know," Sebastian sighed, shifting and scooting forward until his chest was pressed to Chris' back. He slipped an arm around the other man's waist next and then, after nuzzling the back of Chris' neck and making goosebumps appear where he touched him, Sebastian added, "S'why I do it."

Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head, closing his eyes and settling into the comforting embrace. "Jerk."

Sebastian's one-word reply was inaudible, but Chris had a fairly good idea of what it was. Letting out a deep breath, he closed his eyes and soon drifted off into a long, much-needed slumber, surrounded by the semi-trashed hotel room furnishings and more relaxed than he'd felt in forever. He owed it almost entirely to the very, very good friend lying next to him, and if there was one thing that he had learned from that particular night... it was that he really, really hoped that Sebastian stayed single for awhile this time.

And if that was selfish, well... he had never claimed to be as selfless as some of his more famous onscreen alter egos.


End file.
